


More then just stomach issues

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 11:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19502140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Reaper just wants to enjoy a few burgers after some awesome love making with Junkrat, but someone from his past tries to resume the relationship that they had with Reaper.





	More then just stomach issues

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fat Friday!

Here’s some more Rotund Reaper for y’all who love him so much. Junkrats mentioned through our and has a little stuff at the end but thanks to some great ideas by people on twitter, I’ve decided to do this for Fat Friday, enjoy!

——————————

The smell of the delicious Jacks burgers filled Reaper’s lungs as he placed the huge bag of them on a table in the dining hall. It was always a ritual he did in the following day of having incredible sex with his lover. It drains him though and the only way he knows how to get energy back is through food. Burgers more specifically.

They were the main culprit behind his weight gain. All of those greasy burgers with countless beers really did some damage to his waist. Slowly Reaper went from having a completely flat stomach to a big round beer gut that didn’t fit in any shirt. From toned arms and legs to flabby arms that were covered in fat and thundering thighs that jiggled and wobbled with each step he took. Reaper also developed quite the fat ass as well. Making wherever he sat very comfortable, although it was hard to fit in chairs as his love handles would squish against the arm rests.

With a nice big jug of soda and some amazing burgers laying out in front of him, Reaper have his sweaty belly a good smack before he decided to indulge himself. It always seemed that after a night of love making Reaper seemed to have more confidence. Today reaper wasn’t trying to hide his belly at all. Not wearing his usual sweatshirt and tank top to show his big round beer gut. He also wore some snug shorts too and if he weren’t in public he’d rip them off right away.

The summer wasn’t doing Reaper any good at all. The blistering heat always made Reaper feel as if he were going to have a heat stroke. No matter where he was he was always sweating. His round gut shining in sweat. It wasn’t nearly as bad as his boyfriends though, he sweat for the smallest of movement but damn was that hot.

Reaper began to focus more on his burgers again. The delicious flavors all combining well inside Reaper’s mouth, and with each bite his stomach slowly started to fill up with the junk food. Reaper smiled to himself, squeezing his larger gut as he ate.

Reaper did start to embrace his fat more often. Sometimes he did go a little too far but that didn’t matter. Junkrat had really started to rub off on him. He did check and noticed that he was slowly gaining more weight, but his gut just felt pretty heavy instead of looking bigger. The only time that it grew was when he stuffed it really full of food. Which is what was happening right now.

He did really like to eat too, and he’d probably eat a lot more if his stomach problems wouldn’t keep coming in the way of things. After eating a pretty large portion of food his sensitive stomach would grumble loudly and cause a painful stomach ache that could only be cured by his lover. Reaper was just so hungry that he was going to risk it in order to enjoy his treat.

Reaper didn’t even recognize that he had purchased so many burgers, but that was actually a good thing as he only grew hungrier as he ate more burgers. His large belly swelling up, it even started to press against the table he was sitting on, and every shift in his seat caused the comically small chair to creak.

As everyone knows, once a fatty starts to eat, they won’t stop until there’s no more food left or get too full. Reaper wasn’t even close to feeling full though. That was the scary thing too, he could feel like eating a shit ton and then out of no where he’d be clutching his gut in pain.

1 burger became 2, 2 became 4, and so on. Reaper eating a ridiculous amount of greasy burgers that shouldn’t even be possible. It was no wonder when his belly did eventually start to to grumble and groan, “no not *burrraaap* now!” Reaper protested, internally groaning as he felt the familiar signs of a stomach ache starting to come up. He still felt so incredibly hungry. Maybe just one more wouldn’t hurt Reaper though as he opened the wrapper for his 20th burger, yet there was still a good amount left for him to eat.

While Reaper devoured his favorite food, he didn’t notice as Jack watched from afar. Jack couldn’t stop staring at Reaper’s massively round gut. He was really jealous, of course it was that damn glutton who got Reaper. Jack wanted Reaper just to himself, that belly was his.

It wasn’t well known but actually Reaper and Jack had a relationship in the past. It wasn’t that Jack was abusive or anything at all, they just argued a lot and Reaper didn’t feel like Jack truly liked him. As more time went on the more distant Reaper and Jack became. Reaper just wanted to be out of the relationship but Jack kept begging and begging for him to stay, Reaper refused and tried to leave but Jack still acted like he was in a relationship. That relationship and the whole thing with blackwatch built up inside Reaper until he could n’t contain it anymore

“Seriously, shouldn’t you be eating something more healthy considering your weight?” Jack asked, clearly just saying this so he could turn himself on.

Reaper grimaced, “don’t give a shit” Reaoer averted eye contact with Jack as he slurped on his soda.

“True, it doesn’t look bad on you anyways” jack smirked. But the obvious flirt flew over Reaper’s head as his stomach growled loudly.

“That’s what Jamie says” Reaper says, uninterested in the conversation he was having.

The whole Reason Reaper created talon and the break up of Overwatch was caused by him and Jack. Reaper was fine with everyone else but he still wasn’t too good of terms with Jack. He honestly felt really uncomfortable around him and just wanted to hide himself behind his wife boyfriend, who would make anything feel better. Now it seemed that Jack wanted to be back in the relationship even if Reaper was with Junkrat.

Jack thought for a moment, maybe he should try a little bit harder, “that gut of yours really suits you... Maybe some people like that sort of thing” Jack said, trying to make it seem more obvious.

The more Jack stared at that round gut on Reaper the more he desperately wanted to put his hands on it. To rub and play with it. Not to mention that Reaper looked incredibly hot with the added weight. He missed feeling Reaper’s embrace.

“Yep” Reaper huffed, trying to seem uninterested in this conversation so it would end a lot earlier. He couldn’t help but notice Jack’s eyes avert to his belly. The look in them, it made Reaper extremely suspicious.

Jack sighed, he didn’t want to flat out confess. He felt a little agitated too. How did Reaper not guess this already. After all the time they spent together how could Reaper be so blind.

Jack decided he’d go for something classic, pretending to lose his balance and catching his fall on Reaper’s taut gut.

“What the hell!?” Reaper hollered

“Sorry! Just lost my balance. Good thing I caught my fall on this stuffed burrito.” Jack gave Reaper’s belly a nice pat. It felt so good to him, “it could also cushion me for something else” Jack blurted, poking Reaper’s bloated gut.

Reaper remained silent for a moment as it finally dawned on him what Jack was doing, “we could always start off nice and slow my caramel apple” Jack purred, reaching in to grope Reaper’s gut.

Reaper’s eyes went from wide with shock to anger, he snatched Jack’s hand before it could reach him, “Lay another finger on me and I’ll snap your neck, this is disgusting Jack, you know I have a boyfriend” Reaper huffed

Jack scoffed, “What’s really disgusting IS your boyfriend! Jamie is so big and fat he can barely walk now, it’s so fucking gross and you deserve so much better. Be with me again Gabe, I can make you fit again. I mean look what he’s doing to you! You’re turning up just like that lard ass

“Don’t EVER talk about Jamie like that” Reaper growled, angered by what was being said about his boyfriend, “in no god damn way am I ever gonna be with You again.! Jamie and I are perfect for each other and if you have a problem with it, you can fuck right off!” Reaper huffed, his talons sharpening.

“Fine” Jack muttered, “be with that disgusting blob then. When he’s such a blob that he can’t even move and looks all disgusting like that, don’t come crawling back to me asking for a relationship.

“YOU were the one who still tried to keep our relationship up even after I dumped you! Jamie looks even hotter with every pound he gains!” Reaper defended

“I didn’t even do anything wrong! While now look at yourself. So big and fat, no doubt if you stay with you’ll end up dead in a year” Jack huffed.

“I’d rather die in a year with Jamie than spend the rest of my life with you! Just give up Jack. I’m never getting back with you” Reaper grumbled.

“You’re making a mistake.” Jack said, starting to walk off.

“The only mistake I made was being with you!” Reaper hollered, flipping Jack off as he stormed off.

Reaper had to push the thoughts out of his head, did Jack seriously try and make a move on him? After all that happened to them? Reaper’s stomach flipped at the thought of it. Just thinking about him abandoning rat is the worst thing he could do. Even though he didn’t do anything, Reaper still felt really guilty.

With nothing else to distract himself, Reaper grabbed the remainder of the burgers and started to consume them. The only way to push those awful feelings was to eat more food. Even if he was already having a terrible stomach ache. Reaper would rather have an awful stomach ache than think about his last relationship with Jack.

Slowly the thoughts and feeling Reaper was experiencing was slowly starting to fade away as the feeling of pain and fullness started to arise. Reaper’s gut moaned loudly as He shoveled in the last few burgers.

Now feeling full and in pain, Reaper gasped as he held onto his painfully full belly. His stomach was loud and caused Reaper to wince. His breathing became labored as he broke into a sweat. Reaper rose up to his feet and nearly lost balance. His gut so full that it caused him to tumble. Thankfully he was able to make his way back to Junkrats room.

Junkrat was still sleeping from last nights live making, being a bottom took a lot of energy out of him.

The sound of reaper stumbling in and tearing off his shorts as he and his stomach groaned in pain was enough to wake Junkrat up, and when Reaper lifted himself into bed, Junkrat pulled Reaper towards his belly and put his stubby fingers on his boyfriend’s gut, rubbing it and giving the belly sweet kisses

“I’m here for ya Reaper. I got you”

Reaper couldn’t help but smile through the pain, he felt loved. Unlike with Jack, this relationship felt right.

————————————

Getting a little angsty huh? I wonder what punishment Jack has in store for the two lover birds. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
